


【SSHP/斯哈】维系爱情 （生子）

by skan



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:04:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skan/pseuds/skan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 157





	1. Chapter 1

第1章   
伏地魔死了，被他自己的咒语反弹回去杀死了。哈利站在那里，手里攥着两根魔杖，低头看着对手的躯壳。 一瞬间令人战栗的寂静，人们惊恐地怔住了。随即，哈利周围爆发出排山倒海般的喧哗，喊叫声、欢呼声、咆哮声震天动地。每个人都在大喊，哈利一个字也听不清，也分不出是谁的手在拽他、拉他，拼命想拥抱到他身体的一部分。几百个人在往前挤，谁都想摸摸这位大难不死的男孩，人人都希望哈利和他们在一起，他是他们的领袖和象征，是他们的救星和向导，似乎谁也没有想到他一夜没有合眼，没有想到他渴望和其中几个人单独待着。

在人群不断的冲击之下哈利直直地倒了下去，昏迷前他还能听到周围人惊恐地尖叫声。

再次醒来时是在医疗翼，单独的隔间让哈利有些紧张，这一年来他历经了太多噩梦，各方面的压力迫使他的神经时刻紧绷，也许现在他终于可以放松了，在那个连名字都不能说的人死了之后。哈利目光涣散地盯着天花板，放空的大脑里闪过许多奇奇怪怪的想法：“也许我可以买下对角巷的某间商店开一家麻瓜餐厅？或者回到戈得里克山谷种植草药？可能留在霍格沃茨当飞行课教授也是个不错的选择。”

想了很多很多，哈利最想要的还是一个真正的家，韦斯莱家一直把他当成真正的家人可是那依然不是哈利的家。哈利想要的不多，只需要一个稍微关心他的妻子，其实不关心他也没关系，哈利愿意单方面地照顾自己的妻子；也许他还想要一个聪明可爱的孩子？不聪明可爱也无所谓，如果是自己的家人，即使调皮捣蛋不学无术哈利也会非常爱他，也许……

正当哈利对未来充满着天马行空的幻想时庞弗雷夫人担忧的声音打断了他。

“哈利你醒了？身体有没有哪里不舒服？你的肚子有疼痛感吗？”

一连串的发问让哈利懵了一下，翠绿色的眼睛里满是疑问。哈利摸了摸自己的腹部，没什么感觉，于是说：“没有疼痛感，除了身体有点发软使不上力气，其他都很好。谢谢你庞弗雷夫人。”

这位医术精湛几乎看着哈利长大成人的女巫没有因为这几句话就松开紧皱着的眉头，她张了张嘴，似乎想说点什么，最终又闭了回去。哈利看见庞弗雷夫人欲言又止的表情后偷偷抿着嘴笑了一下，一直以来他都是医疗翼的常客，七年的霍格沃茨学生生涯没有哪一年没有在医疗翼的病床上趟过，在哈利的印象中庞弗雷夫人谁的面子都敢不给，哪怕是邓布利多校长和斯内普教授。现在居然还有这位厉害的女巫不敢说的话吗？

哈利笑过之后又有些黯然，邓布利多校长和斯内普教授都为了保护自己牺牲了，也幸好他没有辜负这两位令人尊敬的长辈的期望成功打败了伏地魔，哈利心想：“邓布利多校长和斯内普教授一定不希望活下来的人们一味地沉浸在悲痛中，我应该勇敢地微笑着面对接下来的生活，这样才不会令他们失望。”

调整好心情后哈利笑着对年长的女巫说：“庞弗雷夫人，是有什么不方便说的事吗？跟我的身体有关？”说完哈利又想起了斯内普教授的遗体还在尖叫棚屋，他急切地开口：“庞弗雷夫人，我现在需要马上离开。斯内普教授一直是我们的人，他从头到尾都在替凤凰社替邓布利多校长当双面间谍，最后也是他提供的重要信息让我能够成功地打败伏地魔。不幸的是教授牺牲在了决战之前，他的遗体现在还在尖叫棚屋，我得去将他带回来。还有麻烦帮我通知一下魔法部，我们得重新审判食死徒和还战争英雄该有的荣誉！”

听了这段话后庞弗雷夫人满脸震惊又长长地舒了一口气，“幸好……决战之前，一个斯莱特林的学生将西弗勒斯送到了这里，他当时坚持要我为西弗勒斯治疗。你知道的，那时候大家都以为西弗勒斯是杀死邓布利多校长的凶手，是一个邪恶的食死徒，我一直对这件事有所怀疑，毕竟做过这么多年的同事让我对那两个人十分了解，邓布利多一直很相信西弗勒斯，我相信邓布利多的判断也选择相信西弗勒斯的为人。”说完庞弗雷夫人拉开哈利右边的帘子。

哈利看到斯内普躺在旁边病床上的时候惊喜万分，嘴角忍不住高高翘起，他的教授没有死，真是太好了！

“西弗勒斯的情况有点复杂，一时之间难以完全治愈，不过侵蚀他的蛇毒已经被我处理了，剩下的问题不是很大，只是需要时间。”说完后停顿了一下，庞弗雷夫人朝这个隔间施了一沓警戒咒隔音咒混淆咒忽略咒后小心翼翼地开口：“哈利，你最近有交过什么男朋友吗？”

男朋友？哈利迷茫地看着年长的女巫，“男朋友是指男性朋友吗？我最好的朋友一直是罗恩，如果所有男性朋友都算上的话太多了，霍格沃茨很多男巫都是我的朋友。”

庞弗雷夫人看着眼前一脸天真的大男孩抽了抽嘴角，无奈地说：“那我换种问法，你最近三个月有没有和哪个男巫一起睡过？”

哈利单手托腮仔细想了下，肯定地回复道：“那肯定只有罗恩，这三个月我们一直在一起完成邓布利多校长交给我们的任务，庞弗雷夫人，你为什么这么问？”

“我就知道！！！我就知道是韦斯莱家那个红毛小子！我早该想到的，在你四年级参加三强争霸赛时他就是你选择的珍宝！哦梅林啊他怎么能这么对你！哈利你甚至才刚刚成年！”

哈利张大嘴巴一脸震惊地看着一脸愤怒地发出刺耳尖叫的年长女巫，小声反驳道：“我已经成年一年了，夫人。”

“可是哈利你是个男巫！韦斯莱那点微弱的魔力根本不足以支撑你生下这个孩子！该死的，哈利你不能留下这个孩子！”

“什么、什么孩子？”搞不清状况的男孩儿满脸疑惑。

庞弗雷夫人比哈利更疑惑，“难道你一直不知道吗？哈利，你怀孕了，根据魔法检测，孩子目前三个月了。”

“咳…咳、怀孕又是什么？！”哈利听到年长女巫说出“你怀孕了”的瞬间被自己的口水呛到气管，整个人咳嗽得双颊通红。

庞弗雷夫人看着哈利的反应一脸质疑，“不要告诉我你真的不知道怀孕是什么……哈利，有一个孩子现在就在你的肚子里，再等上几个月，你就会亲自生下一个孩子，明白吗？你不会要让我具体描述孩子生下来的过程吧？相信我哈利，你不会想知道的。”

“？？？”那双翠绿色的双眸里满眼都是不可置信，哈利几乎尖叫出声：“我是个男巫！男人怎么可能怀孕！！！庞弗雷夫人你一定是搞错了，我不是女孩儿！”

“生子魔药，哈利。在魔法界即使是男巫也确实不能怀孕，但是魔药的神奇之处就在这里，生子魔药就可以令男巫受孕。仔细想想，你是不是曾经喝过这个？还是说是韦斯莱家那个混蛋小子偷偷给你灌下去的？”

哈利惊慌地摇了摇头，他什么都不知道！不知道肚子里有一个孩子，不知道什么时候喝下了生子魔药，也不知道孩子的父亲是谁，他甚至不知道他居然跟男人上了床？！为什么对此他一点记忆都没有！哈利崩溃地想着：“梅林啊我居然会跟一个男人睡过还怀了他的孩子……到底是哪个该死的男巫！不会真是罗恩吧？这简直太可怕了！”

“哈利你冷静一下，情绪太过激动会影响到你肚子里的孩子，到时候他折腾起来你会很难受。哈利好好想想这件事，现在外面有许多学生需要治疗所以我得离开了，放心我施了驱逐咒，你可以在这里好好休息。”说完庞弗雷怜爱地看了一眼在床上双手抱膝显得十分无助的男孩儿后匆匆离开了房间。

一直处在崩溃之中的哈利压根没有听见庞弗雷夫人的话，他的脑海里一直回荡着那句‘你怀孕了’无限循环。他死死地攥住自己的魔杖试图让自己冷静下来，发现还是无法理智地思考于是对着自己的头顶使用了一个清水如泉。冰凉的水流顺着哈利凌乱的黑发一路流淌到全身，瞬间袭来的冷意不仅让哈利轻轻颤抖还使他终于能正确地使用自己的大脑思考。

首先，哈利能肯定，在他目前的记忆当中他没有和任何人上过床，无论是男人还是女人都没有过，他对爱情最后的记忆还是金妮的那个吻。然而现在出现在他身体里的这个孩子却是最不容置疑的证据，那么只有一种可能，他的记忆被人篡改了。哈利想到了二年级时洛哈特最擅长的一忘皆空，很有可能，但是一忘皆空会不同程度地对巫师的大脑造成副作用，如果和他共同孕育孩子的人真的爱他是不会使用这种手段的。还有一种可能是遗忘药水，这个没有任何副作用，但是让哈利想不通的是，那个未知的男人为什么要修改他的记忆？又为什么要给他喝生子魔药？

上了不想认帐？那为什么要故意让他怀孕呢？据庞弗雷夫人的检测，这个孩子是在三个月前产生的，哈利仔仔细细地搜索了一下记忆，那时候他确实整天和赫敏罗恩待在一起，研究如何毁掉所有魂器，如果有另一个男人和哈利亲近，罗恩赫敏肯定会发现。一个人的记忆会被篡改，难道他们三个人的记忆都同时被篡改了吗？ 

等等，不会真是罗恩吧？想到三个月前在湖底找到格兰芬多宝剑销毁斯莱特林挂坠盒的时候他确实和罗恩单独相处过一个晚上，意识到这点的时候哈利觉得自己的胃都抽搐到痉挛了。不，也许是真的痉挛了，哈利呻吟了一声，死死地捂住自己的腹部，现在那里不停地有疼痛感出现像以往那个该死的伤疤一样刺痛。不仅如此，哈利还有强烈的呕吐感，他用力闭紧嘴巴抬起虚软的双腿试图走到一旁的盥洗室是吐个痛快，但是现实永远比计划来的残酷，哈利迈着虚浮的步伐走到旁边床位时就忍不住吐了出来。

等到翻天覆地的恶心感过去之后，在看到昏迷在病床上的斯内普教授身上的呕吐物后哈利捂住了自己的眼睛发出绝望的哀叹：“哦梅林这一定是我这一年来最糟糕的一天……”


	2. Chapter 2

第2章 

罗恩最近过得不太好。随着战争的彻底终结，魔法界正在慢慢恢复正常的秩序，早在上周他们就被允许重新进入霍格沃茨完成自己中断的学业，这可把罗恩高兴坏了，要知道他家里可不富裕，如果没有霍格沃茨的毕业证明的话他很可能会一份像样的工作都找不到。战争已经结束一个月了，大家情绪逐渐稳定，罗恩也慢慢从弗雷德牺牲的悲痛中走了出来转而认真开始自己最后的霍格沃茨旅程,但他没想到的是带给自己困扰的不是战争后遗症而是他最好的朋友，哈利波特。

在又一次被哈利目不转睛地盯到浑身汗毛直立后罗恩终于爆发了，“哈利！你能不能别这么看着我了？一个月了知道吗，从伏地魔死的那天算起已经整整一个月了！问你你又什么都不说，就每天这样死盯着我看，是个人都受不了！兄弟，有话直说好不好，要不然干脆干一架？”

哈利像是才回过神来一样慌张地说：“对不起对不起……罗恩我不想跟你打架，我只是、只是有些事情怎么也想不通。”

罗恩像老了十岁一样深深地叹了一口气，“虽然这个问题在这个月里我已经问了一百遍了你都不肯说，但是我还是要问，到底是什么事情？跟我有关是不是？哈利我们是朋友，是最好的朋友！有什么事不能说出来一起解决？”

哈利眼神闪烁，试探性地问道，“最近你和赫敏怎么样？我是指感情方面。”

罗恩闻言烦躁地揉了揉自己的头发，抱怨道：“不太好，提起赫敏我就生气！也不知道她怎么想的，到现在为止已经问过我三遍奇怪的问题了，你知道她问我什么吗？！”

“问你什么时候才和她结婚？”

“要是这样就好了！赫敏居然问我是不是背着她做了什么对不起你的事？！梅林啊这到底是什么见鬼的问题？！”

“那你做了吗？”哈利听到罗恩的回答后紧张地看着他追问。

罗恩差点气得跳起来，他不可置信地看着哈利愤怒地吼道：“当然没有！你们都怎么回事？！我不会背叛我的朋友！更何况我能做出什么对不起你的事，还是背着赫敏做的？！哈利，说真的，你们的问题仿佛是在怀疑我是个瞒着女友出轨救世主的人渣，这太荒谬了！总之不管怎么样，哈利你不要再一脸幽怨地盯着我看了，不然我迟早得死于流言蜚语。”

罗恩噼里啪啦抱怨了一堆后果断地远离了救世主，现在他宁可每天时时刻刻对着最讨厌的斯内普也不愿意和哈利多待一会儿，现在的哈利真的不正常，再待下去估计他们两个都会被彼此逼得发疯！还是让赫敏多陪陪哈利好了，她最擅长安慰朋友和挖掘秘密，也许这会使哈利恢复到以往的状态，罗恩这样乐观地想着。

年轻的救世主望着罗恩的背影陷入了沉思。通过和赫敏多次核对信息，他敢肯定，三个月前的那段时间他只和罗恩一个男人接触过，那么他孩子的父亲只可能是罗恩，但这一个月以来的观察和试探又明明白白地告诉哈利，罗恩没有对他做过任何越界的事情，罗恩和赫敏说的都是真相，那么他的孩子到底是从哪里来的？还是他们三个人的记忆真的都被篡改了？如果是这样的话，那么有这么强大能力的巫师大费周章做这一切，最后的目的只是为了让哈利波特给他生个孩子？怎么想也说不通啊。

哈利晕晕乎乎地揉了揉自己凌乱的黑发然后恨恨地想，“见鬼！最好不要让我查出来是哪个该死的男人做的好事，不然我一定会……”会怎么样？给他一个神锋无影或者钻心剜骨或者再直接一点的阿瓦达索命？不、他做不到。在邓布利多校长死时怀抱着最深刻的恨意的他都用不出来不可饶恕咒，这时就更用不出来了。真抓到那个男人他能怎么办？除了打一顿他什么也做不了，哈利颓然地摸了摸自己一直在刺痛的腹部有些无奈。

草草地吃了顿午餐，哈利赶紧溜到了医疗翼，他与庞弗雷夫人约定好每周这个时候都要去检查一下身体情况，整个世界现在也只有庞弗雷夫人知道他怀孕的消息，这位慈祥的女巫也答应了他对此暂时保密，也还好有庞弗雷夫人在，不然他真的不知道该怎么办了。

在最初知道自己怀孕的时候哈利非常恐慌，在哈利的认知里这是不正常的，他害怕其他人用看怪物的眼神看着他，从有记忆开始，姨妈一家一直骂他是小怪物，来到霍格沃茨的这几年他也没少被其他巫师质疑排斥过，那种惊异的目光他再也不想看到了。哈利渴望平静的生活，但这个意外到来的孩子毁了一切。好在庞弗雷夫人不停地安慰他说男巫怀孕在魔法界很正常，不会有人诧异或者歧视，这才让哈利惶惶不安的心暂时安定下来。

在冷静下来的后半个月里他一直在犹豫不决，直到又一次梦到莉莉和詹姆因为保护自己而死亡的画面后他坚定地对自己说，“哈利，这是一个小生命，是与你血脉相连的孩子！你不是一直想要一个孩子想要一个家庭吗？现在机会就在这里，你真的要为了不知所谓的理由就放弃这个小生命？哈利，你不能这么自私，莉莉和詹姆为了自己的孩子都能毫不犹豫地牺牲生命，而你在拯救了魔法界成为所有人的救世主后却要亲手扼杀自己的孩子？你怎么忍心？！你得留下他哈利，你得留下他！”在做出决定后哈利开始拼命地寻找真相，毕竟他无法一个人生下这个孩子，他现在需要那个该死的男人帮助他留下这个孩子。

“哈利，虽然这么说很残忍，但是真的不能再拖了，你不能留下这个孩子，这周内就必须让他消失，月份再大一点的话再进行处理会有很大风险。”年长的女巫轻轻地抚摸了一下眼前这个瘦弱得不像样的大男孩儿，坚定地开口。

哈利听完后一愣，浑身僵硬，他颤抖着开口，“夫人，再给我一点时间，再一点时间我就能找到孩子的父亲，到时候我们可以一起留下孩子……”

庞弗雷夫人摇了摇头，怜爱地看着哈利，“亲爱的，你恐怕没有时间了，现在他已经差不多四个月了，如果这周内你没有找到孩子的父亲，或者即使你找到了那个男巫但是他的魔力却不足以支撑孩子的需求，那么你的魔力会被肚子里的小生命慢慢吸干的，到了那一天，没有魔力的你又如何生下他呢？那时候只会一尸两命。听我的，哈利，现在流掉他还来得及，也不会对你的身体有任何伤害，你以后还会有属于自己的孩子，不要跟自己的身体过不去好吗？你已经够虚弱了。”

瘦弱的男孩儿无助地摇了摇头，绿色的眼眸上蒙上了一层水雾，“可是他是我的孩子，我不能、我真的不能，求求您夫人，帮帮我、帮帮我，求您！”

听着哈利带着哭腔的祈求，这位向来心软的女巫难受极了，她犹豫地看了男孩儿一眼，没有说话。

哈利敏锐地感觉到庞弗雷夫人的犹豫不决，他猛地站起来，“夫人，您是不是还有其他的方法？！求您告诉我，我想要这个孩子，非常想！我做不到放弃他，真的做不到！”

“哦别哭了哈利，你哭得我心都碎了。哈利，我不确定告诉你是不是正确的选择，不过事实上除了孩子的另一位父亲外确实还有其他方法能够留下他。”

哈利抹了抹不停滑下脸颊的泪水，抬眼紧盯着面前的女巫。

年长的女巫也没有让他等待太久，她径直走到办公桌前拿起抽屉中的一本厚厚的书籍对男孩儿说道：“一个古老的婚姻魔法。这种魔法可以使缔结婚姻的两个人的魔力没有瑕疵地融合，哈利，你只要找到一个魔力强大到能够供养你肚子里的孩子的男巫，与他完成这个婚姻魔法，那么即使他不是你孩子的亲生父亲也可以通过这个魔法提供合适的魔力，让你健康地生下这个孩子。”

哈利咬了下嘴唇犹豫地问，“只能是男巫吗？魔力强大的女巫不可以吗？”

“只能是男巫，因为你是孕育生命的这一方，所以只有男巫的魔力才能帮助你。对了，还有最重要的一点是，这个婚姻魔法的效力过于强大所以它缔结的要求也很严苛，它要求使用魔法的双方彼此信任，灵魂层次的那种信任，所以你要找到一个实力强大的男巫，还需要从灵魂上信任他，他也信任你，这很难。”

哈利听完所有的要求后沉默地站了半晌，手指紧攥得指节青白，好一会儿才露出了一个勉强的笑容，“庞弗雷夫人，谢谢您告诉我这么多，真的很感谢您！我会做到的，那么我先走了，再见。”

在哈利冲出医疗翼的一瞬间背后传来了庞弗雷夫人的声音，“哈利，记住，你只有三天时间，这周内如果做不到的话那你必须放弃这个孩子！”

哈利回到宿舍后抽出隐形衣快速披上悄悄地来到了校长室，见校长室里空无一人，他立刻扯下了隐形衣对着背后空白的相框喊了一声，“邓布利多校长，您在吗？”

不一会儿像框内就出现了那个他最尊敬的老人，哈利朝周围施了一个静音咒隔开了其他画像好奇地打探。

邓布利多看着哈利苍白的神色眨了眨湛蓝的眼睛，关切地问道：“怎么了我的孩子？你现在看起来很不好。”

哈利将事情从头到尾清清楚楚地陈述了一遍，然后痛苦地说：“邓布利多教授，要是您还在就好了，那样您可以和我短暂地完成那个婚姻魔法，现在我真的不知道该怎么办才好。”

邓布利多在听到哈利说‘我怀孕了’时湛蓝的眼睛里闪过一丝了然又闪过一丝痛楚，然后听到哈利最后的想法后又忍不住笑了出来，“哦不哈利，即使我还活着，我也不会和你缔结婚姻的。”

哈利闻言一怔，失魂落魄地说：“好吧，没人愿意和我结婚。我知道我不够好，身上有很多缺点有些地方甚至令人憎恶。孩子是我一个人的，我不能这么自私地为了自己的孩子而去毁了另外一个人的人生，对不起，邓布利多教授，我想我明白您的意思了。”

邓布利多看着眼前不停颤抖的男孩儿温和地说：“哦我可怜的孩子，我想你完全没有明白我的意思。我是说，我不会和你用那个婚姻魔法，如果我还活着，我会强迫西弗勒斯和你结婚。”

这句回答实打实地震惊了哈利，他长大了嘴巴好一会儿才回过神，“什么？！斯内普教授？！阿不思你不要开玩笑了……”

邓布利多朝哈利眨了眨眼睛，笑着说：“我想我们对彼此有足够的了解，哈利，你知道，我一定会这么做的。”

见他最偏爱的学生一直在保持沉默没有任何反应，这位智慧的老人又补充了一句，“那么哈利你为什么不去西弗勒斯那里试试看呢？他是你身边最合适的人选，再也找不到比他更适合和你结婚的人了，如果你还想留下你的孩子的话。”

“可是我们互相憎恨！我们互相憎恨了七年！阿不思，他不可能信任我，他永远也不会信任一个波特！”

邓布利多平静地反驳道：“哈利，在你一年级时我就提醒过你了，西弗勒斯并不憎恨你，他讨厌的是你的父亲。你在知道了一切后也应该明白了这一点。而你现在还恨他吗？我想肯定不了吧。我认为，西弗勒斯信任你，一直很信任。在最后的决战中，他明明一直非常抵触我的计划，但在我死了之后却依然按照约定进行下去，你认为是什么原因呢？哈利，西弗勒斯信任你，他相信你最后一定能打败伏地魔而不是白白送死，所以他才会毅然决然地忍受百般折磨也要完成那个计划，他对你的信任已经超过了你是莉莉儿子的这层身份，只有这个解释，他不会眼睁睁地看着莉莉的儿子去送死。哈利，去西弗勒斯那里试试吧，为了你，也为了这个孩子。”


	3. Chapter 3

第3章 

夜晚的走廊比一般时候更寒冷。哈利站在地窖门口已经有一个小时了，邓布利多校长坚持只有斯内普教授能帮助他，哈利没有办法，为了自己的孩子，他只能来这里尝试一下。

这是一个艰难的决定，哈利即使在大战前得到了斯内普教授大部分的记忆他也不敢保证那个一向冷漠的男人会帮助自己。是的，斯内普教授勇敢、坚毅、一直都站在正义这边但这也不代表他会无私地牺牲自己的婚姻去拯救一个和他没有血缘关系的孩子，尤其是当这个孩子体内流着哈利波特的血。

哈利心里很清楚，在过去的七年里斯内普教授拼尽全力地保护他也不过是因为莉莉，斯内普教授保护的不是哈利波特，而是莉莉的儿子，这两者有着本质区别，他的教授喜欢莉莉孩子的同时也极度憎恶波特家的一切。

哈利沮丧地想，“他讨厌我，从见到我的第一面起就讨厌我，在他心里我就和詹姆一样傲慢自大、令人厌恶。”哈利甚至觉得随着他年龄的增长，斯内普教授早已经把他和他的父亲区分开了，他讨厌哈利就是单纯地讨厌哈利波特这个人，而不仅仅只是因为他和詹姆那一模一样的长相，在这种情况下哈利根本无法开口求斯内普教授帮忙。

他犹豫了很久，敲门的动作做出了无数遍但最终还是放下了手，也许他该去问问弗立维教授…… 

就在他磨蹭着脚尖准备离开时眼前那扇一直紧闭着的大门突然打开了，也许是拉动门把时的力度太大，门开时带着一阵强劲的冷风刮过哈利全身，让他不自觉地打了一个寒颤。

“波特，你是准备住在门外吗。”

哈利见到一脸阴沉的斯内普时吓得往后退了两步，而在听到这句极度不耐烦的质问时更是结结巴巴地说不出一个完整的句子，“斯、斯内普教授、我、我……”

“大名鼎鼎的魔法界救世主连句话都说不清楚？看来所谓的名气确实不能代表什么。”

哈利咬了咬嘴唇，鼓起了此生最大的勇气朝面前阴沉冷漠的男人说道：“斯内普教授，我想请您帮我一个忙。”这真的很难，比坦然面对伏地魔的死咒还难的多，哈利心想。

听到这句话斯内普意外地看了一眼对面看起来营养不良的男孩儿，他双手环胸懒洋洋地说道：“哦？还有我们伟大的救世主都做不到的事情，居然需要他卑微的魔药学教授的帮助？”

哈利朝周围四处望了望，没有人，他想了想还是小声说：“教授我们能进去说吗？这件事对于我来说很重要，所以……”

出乎意料的，斯内普并没有为难他而是直接把他领进了自己的办公室。他靠坐在办公桌后瞪了哈利一眼，“波特，我希望你不是在浪费我宝贵的时间，假使这件事并没有那么重要，那么我会让你知道愚弄教授的下场的。”

哈利浑身僵硬地站在斯内普的办公桌对面，他深吸了一口气而后艰难地开口：“斯内普教授，我怀孕了……”也许也没有那么难说出口，将最难以启齿的一句话放在了开头，他快速地一口气将所有的事情都说了出来，最后请求道：“所以……能不能请、请您和我完成那个婚姻契约……我保证孩子出生后就与您解除它！绝不纠缠！我也不会将这个秘密告诉其他人，不会有人知道我们有过婚姻关系，我更不会让这个孩子给您带来任何困扰。”

哈利背在身后的手指不停搅动，他紧张地看着对面脸色惨白的男人，想要他回应点什么，什么都好，哪怕是骂他一顿也好，可是他得到的只有沉默，让哈利窒息的沉默。

时间一分一秒地过去，哈利觉得自己像在被斯内普审判一样，这种绝望的等待快把他逼疯了，他狠狠地咬了一下嘴唇强迫自己开口，“教授，求您，我没有其他办法了……”

“意思是，为了一个不知道从哪儿来的孩子，我需要和一个波特缔结婚姻？波特，我不是阿不思邓布利多，更不是圣人，是什么让你以为我会帮你？”男人的声线里裹杂着无限的冰霜与冷漠。

哈利害怕地向后缩了缩，又忍不住反驳，“可、可是、您以前一直都在帮我。”

这句话像是刺痛了斯内普，他猛地站起身狠狠地砸了一下桌子咆哮道：“那是因为你是莉莉的儿子！你还敢提这件事？！看看你现在的样子！怀了一个不知道哪里来的野男人的种还不知羞耻地到处求其他男人做那个便宜父亲。哈利波特，你的私生活居然混乱到这个地步，莉莉那样美好的人怎么会有你这样的儿子？！你真是她一生最大的耻辱！”

“不、不是这样的！我没有！我真的不记得有过……我不是莉莉的耻辱，我不是！”哈利忍住快憋不住的眼泪拼命摇头。对这件事他有着一肚子的委屈却没有人可以诉说，莫名其妙就突然有了个孩子，莫名其妙地在不知道的时间不知道的地点被一个不知道的男人上了，莫名其妙地在这里被他的教授指责，哈利感到前所未有的难过。为什么斯内普教授要把他说的像个人尽可夫的婊子一样，他明明没有……

恍惚间哈利觉得自己又回到了四年级被所有人误解时，因为被陷害的三强争霸赛他被全校同学嘲笑，因为不过是说了伏地魔复活了的事实就被整个魔法界辱骂，那时候大家都骂他‘波特臭大粪、哈利波特是个彻头彻尾的骗子’，哈利仿佛觉得自己进入了一个死循环，每隔一段时间就要来一次，跟该死的伏地魔一样永无止境。然而伏地魔已经死了，所有人的噩梦都结束了，可他的噩梦为什么还在继续？他讨厌被人误解，讨厌被人孤立，讨厌被人辱骂，但从似乎从他父母为了保护他而牺牲之后这些东西总是如影随形地跟着他，就像是哈利波特这个名字就与那些绑定了一样，永远无法摆脱。

“是吗？那你告诉我，孩子的父亲到底是谁。”斯内普冷冷地看着眼前一脸痛苦表情的男孩质问道。

“不知道……我真的不知道……求你别问了。”

“那就滚出去。你凭什么要求我帮你？波特，你是魔法界的救世主，不是我的，我没有任何理由帮你。鉴于目前你还是我的学生，衷心提供一个建议：流掉这个孩子。这样对谁都好。”

哈利痛苦地摇了摇头，“他是我的孩子，我不能就这样杀死他，我不能。我不会让你白白帮我，你想要什么我都可以给你，老魔杖、复活石或者隐形衣都可以，只要你帮我！”

斯内普面无表情地看着面前倔强的男孩沉默了许久，然后突然离开了办公桌走到了他面前。他上下打量了一下哈利然后挑了挑眉，“想要什么都可以给我？波特，你真的知道一个成年男人最想要什么吗？你真的知道一段婚姻意味着什么吗？”

在对上视线的一瞬间哈利脸色一下子变得惨白，对方扫视他的眼神太过露骨，哈利听懂了男人的暗示。如果这是留下这个孩子必要的代价，那么他也许可以接受，反正也不是第一次了不是吗，哈利苦笑着想。

“如果你的要求是这个，我想我可以接受……”

斯内普眼见着面前瘦弱的男孩儿颤抖得更厉害，他向前一步一步地逼近对方，直到把哈利逼到墙边退无可退然后声音低哑地说：“你想？波特，那你想得到这个吗？这样你也能接受？”他伸出手紧搂住男孩儿的腰而后另一只手探入哈利的长袍内，缓缓地一颗一颗解开他衬衫的扣子。

哈利被斯内普整个笼罩在墙角动弹不得，他只能感到一双冰凉的手在他胸前不停抚摸，像冰冷的毒蛇在他身上滑过一样，这种感觉很糟糕，他忍住想要尖叫的欲望强迫自己镇静，在胸前敏感的乳头被男人粗暴地捻揉拉扯时哈利疼地闷哼了一声，“轻点……痛、好疼…”

斯内普听到后嗤笑了一声，凑近哈利的耳边低声说：“这就觉得疼了？波特，和男人结婚会遭遇到的远远不止这些，你要是连这受不了的话完全可以放弃那个孩子。”

“不、不行！我受得了，我什么都受得了！”

斯内普听后沉下脸抿紧了嘴唇，好一会儿才冷冷地说：“好，这可是你说的，那这样呢？”他顺着男孩儿的腰肢向下滑去，将手伸入到哈利的长裤内，隔着布料肆意地揉弄了一下男孩挺翘的臀部后半扯下了哈利白色的内裤。他捏了捏手下娇嫩的臀肉而后沿着那道隐秘的细缝慢慢向下摸去。

哈利能感觉到男人的双指抵住了他那个羞耻的地方，他害怕地紧捏住斯内普的袍角但这也丝毫不能缓解他紧张的情绪，哈利死死地咬住自己的嘴唇不敢泄露出一点声音，他能想象得到只要自己出声那必然是带着哭腔的求饶，他不能这么软弱，莉莉和詹姆为了自己的孩子连死亡都毫不畏惧，他怎么能在这里就退缩。

“波特，只要你放弃这个孩子，我就会停下。”

哈利索性将脑袋埋进男人的怀里以此表示自己的态度。

“哼，不知死活的蠢货。”斯内普见状毫不怜惜地将双指并拢直刺入哈利体内。干涩的甬道绞紧了突然闯入的外物，寸步难行，斯内普能感觉到男孩儿的身体在极力排斥他的手指但他还是粗暴地抽刺了两下，然后将手指抽出后拉开了怀里的男孩儿。

他看着满脸泪痕的哈利冷笑了一声，伸出手暧昧地轻抚了一下男孩儿被他自己咬得鲜血淋漓的双唇，“懂了吗？不管你跟哪个男人结婚，都会遭遇到比这更让你难以接受的事情，只是随便作弄了两下你都害怕得浑身颤抖，波特，你受不了的。唯一的选择就是流掉那个孩子，我说过了，这对谁都好。”

哈利惊惧地看着斯内普，“不、不行。”

斯内普从刚才开始就一直保持着的冷漠突然就像被这句顽固的拒绝打破了，他脸色铁青地看着哈利咬牙切齿地吼道：“滚！给我滚出去！”

哈利被这句怒吼吓到了，脑子还没有反应过来身体就自动的开始动作，他慌不择路地提起裤子拢好长袍就向门外冲去，迅速地离开了地窖。

背后，斯内普看着眼前空荡荡的走廊放空了思绪，漆黑的双眼里闪动着复杂的光芒，谁也不知道他在想些什么。

深夜，校长室。

静谧的空气被突如其来的响声打破，校长室的大门被来人一脚踹开。

“阿不思，出来！我知道你在这里。”斯内普对着其他画像甩了一道‘闭耳塞听’之后对着正中央那副空白的相框恶狠狠地说道。

不一会儿邓布利多现身，他眨了眨眼睛看着怒气冲冲的斯内普问道：“怎么了我的孩子？你现在看起来也很不好。”

“我不是你的孩子！”

邓布利多没有在意他的怒吼，依旧笑呵呵地说：“哦可千万不要这么说，你们都是我的孩子，都是些好孩子。”

“那么不要告诉我，你最宠爱的那个孩子被伤害的事你一点都不知情。阿不思，是你让波特去找我的，是吗？”

邓布利多坦然地说：“如果是这件事的话，那么是的，确实是我让哈利去……”话还没说完邓布利多的相框旁就被一道狠厉的魔咒击中，只差一英寸，他的相框就会被击碎。

一脸苍白的男人愤怒地咆哮：“邓布利多！你答应过会好好保护他的，你答应过！这就是你的保护？！让波特一个人在不知道什么地方被强暴而他甚至不知道侵犯他的人是谁！你就是这么保护莉莉的孩子的？”

邓布利多沉默了，并没有回应这些质疑。

“你明明知道波特不该留下这个孩子，你还放纵他的任性甚至建议他去找我帮那个荒谬的忙，阿不思，这就是我替你当了这么多年的双面间谍换来的结果吗？！我有时候都怀疑你是真的宠爱波特吗？让他义无反顾地去送死，让他在不知情的情况下被人伤害，甚至现在还要让他留下那个罪孽的证据，阿不思，你为什么独独对他那么狠心？”

邓布利多蓝色的眼睛里饱含痛苦，“西弗勒斯，这是哈利的选择，有的时候，我们都别无选择。也许你还不知道，哈利的童年过得十分痛苦，他从小就被他姨妈一家虐待，当然这是我的责任是我没有照看好他。但你可能永远都无法理解哈利对家人的渴求，他想要一个真正的家，曾经小天狼星给了他一个家却又被残忍地收走了，西弗勒斯，那不是什么罪孽的证据，那是哈利的家人，真正的家人。”

“可波特还是一个孩子！他才十八岁，你不能这么对他。他应该有一个正常的家庭，一个像莉莉那样美丽温柔的妻子，一群可爱的孩子，那才是他的人生，而不是要像现在这样不得不跟一个老男人结婚，不得不独自生下一个孩子，这对于一个十八岁的孩子来说太残忍了。”

邓布利多不赞同的摇摇头，“西弗勒斯，我说过了，这是哈利的选择，无论是孩子，还是其他事，你应该尊重他的选择。”

斯内普猛然抬头，紧紧地盯着邓布利多的画像质问道：“你是不是知道什么？关于这个孩子的来历？”接着又露出了一个难看至极的笑容，“不管你知道什么，总之跟我已经没有关系了，阿不思，我也伤害了那个孩子，不仅只是言语上的侮辱，我甚至猥亵了他，所以明天我就会离开霍格沃茨。”

就在邓布利多思考该怎样回答这段话的时候他的画像突然闯入了一个巫师。斯内普只能看到画像中那个巫师在邓布利多耳边说了些什么后他的神色变得难看起来。

不一会儿邓布利多严肃地对面前神色苍白的男人说：“霍格沃茨的幽灵说哈利在二楼女生盥洗室哭了一整晚然后晕倒在了那里，并且下半身全是血。西弗勒斯，你赶紧过去看看！”

他呼吸一窒，“该死的！我就知道波特没有一天不在惹事！”

在斯内普飞快地冲出校长室的刹那听到了背后传来的苍老的声音，“西弗勒斯，哈利需要你，他需要你的帮助。相信我，留下那个孩子，对你们两个都好，就算是看在莉莉的份上，帮帮哈利。”他抿紧了嘴唇对此没有任何回应。  



	4. Chapter 4

第4章 

哈利忍住眼泪一路冲到废弃的女生盥洗室后终于忍不住跪在地上放声大哭，太难堪了，他最狼狈最难堪的一面都在那个男人面前无所遁形，他放弃尊严忍着羞耻像个婊子一样求着男人操，换来的却是斯内普教授嫌恶的拒绝，哈利觉得这样的自己真的很下贱。

看吧哈利，没有人喜欢你。秋的最爱是塞德里克；金妮和迪安在一起的时候比跟你在一起快乐一百倍；邓布利多校长想尽办法都不愿意和你扯上关系；而斯内普教授，在他眼里，你连被他操的资格都没有。

哈利死死捂住腹部躺在地上抽泣，他想莉莉和詹姆了，他的爸爸会在手无寸铁连魔杖都不在身边的时候为了保护他而直面伏地魔，他的妈妈在明明可以活下来的情况下为了救他而毅然决然地挡在伏地魔面前，只有莉莉和詹姆是出于爱才护着他，不是为了所谓的光明和正义或是其他理由，仅仅是他们爱自己，而这样纯粹、毫无保留的爱，他再也不会拥有了。

桃金娘听到盥洗室里的哭声后唰地一下兴奋地从抽水马桶中冲了出来，居然还有人和她一样喜欢在厕所里哭？还哭得这么伤心？

“哈利波特？怎么是你？”桃金娘晃晃悠悠地飘到了蜷缩在地上的男孩儿旁边好奇地戳了戳他的脸蛋，透明的手指穿过哈利的脸颊，冰冷的触感让哈利忍不住颤抖了一下。

桃金娘见哈利只是一直哭却不回自己的话有些生气，她撅了撅嘴，“你哭什么，大晚上都把我吵醒了，我还没哭呢！”说完又飘到远处仔细看了看哈利而后笑了起来，笑声里夹杂着神经质般的飘忽与尖利，在空旷的盥洗室里显得格外刺耳，“哦，我知道了！血，好多血，哈利，你要死了是不是？太好了，你死了的话正好来陪我，我们可以一起在这里哭，直到霍格沃茨倒闭的那一天！嘻嘻，我早就想你来陪我了。”桃金娘迷恋地看着哈利的脸，双手捧着自己的脸颊，眼睛闪闪发亮，“哈利，你长得可真漂亮，活着太可惜了，赶紧死掉来陪我吧！”

他要死了吗？哈利失神地看着身下缓缓流淌的鲜血，在恍惚间他觉得好像有什么东西正在离他而去，到底是什么呢。下腹的坠痛感越来越强烈，像一把利刃从下体刺入到他的肠道内，疼痛难忍，哈利突然间就明白了什么，停下了哭泣。他的孩子，是他的孩子正在从他的身体里消失，他唯一的血脉相连的家人也要被他害死了，哈利意识到的一瞬间心脏就像被撕扯成漫天的碎片一样疼到抽搐。在狠狠地甩了自己一记耳光后，他小心地用左手捂住自己的小腹而后努力地向桃金娘的方向爬去，瘦弱的身躯后面拖延出道道触目惊心的血痕。哈利吃力地爬到桃金娘身旁，然后颤抖着抬起右手虚抓住桃金娘透明的袍角，卑微地祈求道：“求你，帮帮我……能不能帮我告诉其他人这里发生的事？求你！”

桃金娘歪着头打量了一会地上看起来凄惨无比的男孩儿，苦恼地嘀咕：“可是这样你就不能来陪我了，哈利波特，我希望你死掉。”

哈利摇了摇头，“不行，我现在还不能死，我得救他，我不能就这么放弃他……”

“谁？他是谁？”

哈利没有回答这个问题，只是费劲地仰起头看着眼前的女孩儿继续哀求，“求求你…”

桃金娘恋恋不舍地看了心仪的男孩儿几眼，叹了口气，然后转身迅速地飘了出去。看着飞快飘走的幽灵的背影，哈利绝望地闭上了眼睛，他终于要成功地再一次害死自己的家人，继詹姆、莉莉、西里斯之后的第四个，他从来没有想要他们因自己而死，最后的结果却总是那么相似，为什么死的不是他呢？哈利痛苦地想着。

哈利闭着眼睛蜷缩在地上等待着死亡的降临，他的腹部现在已经痛到麻木了，不知道是盥洗室地上的水渍还是自己下体流出的血液打湿了他的衣袍，这让他第一次觉得霍格沃茨的地板这么冷，也许死亡也是这么冷冰冰的，再过一会儿他就可以见到爸爸妈妈和教父了吧。

在脑海里回想着那些和家人相处过的美好记忆，哈利嘴角轻翘，露出了一个近似梦幻的微笑。然而在刚刚回忆到小天狼星给他的那个拥抱时，一阵猛烈的夜风扑面而来打断了他的记忆，随即而来的是一声类似于绝望般的吼叫。

“波特？！！”

这是……

哈利费力地睁开哭到肿胀的眼睛，在泪眼迷蒙中恍惚看到了那个一直厌恶他的男人惊慌失措地朝他飞奔过来。是看错了吧，斯内普教授怎么可能会有这么慌乱的时候，他哪怕是在被纳吉尼咬伤时都显得那么镇定，更不会像眼前这个幻影一样在奔跑时差点摔倒在地上，原来在死之前真的能看到幻象吗？不知道爸爸妈妈他们当时看到的是什么呢？

直到被人小心翼翼动作轻柔地横抱在怀里哈利才回过神来，眼前的男人不是幻影，他真的是斯内普教授。

为什么……为什么找到他的偏偏是斯内普教授。

在被抱着走出盥洗室的时候哈利一直积累的满腔的委屈终于忍不住爆发了出来，他将自己埋在男人坚实而又温暖的胸口，双手紧紧地抓着斯内普繁复丝滑的黑袍情绪崩溃道：“你为什么才来！我等了好久，好久好久，我以为我要死了。呜呜呜……你为什么要来？我讨厌你！斯内普，我讨厌你！你不喜欢我为什么要对我这么好？为什么要一次又一次地救我？又为什么要一次又一次地侮辱我？混蛋，你们都是该死的混蛋！全部都欺负我！”

斯内普听着哈利带着哭腔的控诉没有说话，只是双手将他抱的更紧后加快了前往医疗翼的步伐。

在一阵狂风暴雨般的发泄后哈利稍稍平静了一点，他抬起头望着男人坚毅的侧脸呜咽道：“教授……我疼，好疼。”

“哪里疼？”声音里是掩盖不住的慌乱。

哈利捂了捂绞痛的腹部，说，“这里。”又指着自己的心口补充道：“还有这里。”

斯内普嘴角拉成一条直线，低声说道：“再忍一下，一下就好。”

哈利闻言咬了咬唇将自己的身体软软地靠在男人身上，安心地闭上了眼睛。

再睁开眼时他已经躺在了医疗翼的病床上，庞弗雷夫人在一旁小声地与斯内普教授说着什么，而在他睁眼的那一瞬间，两个人同时看了过来。

斯内普沉默地站在那里没有说话，哈利与他对视了一眼又赶紧低下了头。他想起来了，在之前，他仗着斯内普教授抱着自己没有办法反击，所以对教授进行了一通乱七八糟的无理指责，这实在是太糟糕了。哈利难过地想，他也不想表现得像个无理取闹的疯子，可是之前是他内心最脆弱的时候，情绪一旦崩溃压根就不能自我控制，这下子斯内普教授一定更讨厌他了吧。

庞弗雷夫人看着床上低着头的男孩儿和蔼地说：“哈利，现在身体还有哪里不舒服吗？”

哈利摸了摸自己的肚子，又感受了一下其他地方，摇了摇头，感激地对眼前的女巫说：“现在很好，一点都不疼了，谢谢您庞弗雷夫人！”

女巫叹了口气，语重心长地说：“哈利，你刚才真的与死神擦肩而过，实在是太危险了，还好西弗勒斯的魔药一向有奇效，不然后果不堪设想。我不是说过了吗？你现在的身体情况不适合剧烈的情绪波动，这一次是万幸，只是失了不少血，你肚子里的孩子暂且保住了，下一次可就不一定会有这么好的运气了。”

还会有下一次吗，没有合适的男巫与他完成那个婚姻魔法，他迟早要失去他的孩子，哈利在被子底下死死地掐住手心强迫自己提起勇气，他对自己说，“哈利，你是一个格兰芬多，只是再尝试一次，如果失败了顶多就是再被羞辱一次，这没什么大不了的，尊严和你的孩子相比一文不值，为了他，你得再试试！”

就在哈利给自己心理建设加油鼓气的时候庞弗雷夫人在留下一堆嘱咐后默默地退了出去，哈利反应过来的时候病房里就剩下了他和斯内普两个人。

尴尬的气氛充斥着整间病房，哈利抬眼望了望前方，正准备鼓起勇气将那自己的请求说出来时，一直在沉默的男人先他一步开口了。

“波特，接下来的话我只说一遍，如果你记不住那这件事就算了，明白吗。越是古老的婚姻魔法对巫师的要求及束缚就越多，当然，它的效力也就越强大。你需要完成的那个婚姻魔法需要缔结双方绝对的信任，哪怕是一丝的迟疑都会让这个咒语失败，波特，鉴于我们过去七年彼此之间那令人尴尬的相处，我不确定这个魔咒是否能真的成功，所以我们得交换一下某些东西来加深彼此的信任。”

哈利从斯内普开口的那一刻就睁大了眼睛，他不敢置信地看着面前苍白的男人惊讶地说：“你同意和我结婚？！”

“我假设你的听力并没有被剥夺。波特，不要表现得像个愚蠢的巨怪一样，闭上你的嘴巴。”

靠坐在病床上的男孩儿闻言讪讪地闭上了自己因为惊讶而张大的嘴，他用眼角的余光偷偷瞄了几眼斯内普，“需要交换什么？”

男人一脸面无表情，“记忆，对你的人生有重大影响的记忆。我的记忆你已经得到过了，所以波特，你需要把你的记忆交给我。”

“好。”

斯内普没有想到哈利会这么干脆，他挑了挑眉，嗤笑着说：“你都不打算了解一下具体的情况吗？其他时候倒没见你这么果断过，波特，你果然是个愚蠢傲慢的格兰芬多。”

哈利抿了抿唇，小声反驳道：“不，我只是相信你。”

斯内普听到这句话后像是被人施了个恶咒一样猛地紧闭双唇，而后微不可察地向后退了一小步。

之后房间内又恢复了安静，哈利捏了捏洁白的背角，犹豫着走下床来到斯内普面前，然后缓缓地从领口开始一颗一颗解开自己衬衫的扣子。

在第三颗衣扣即将被解开时他的手被用力的攥住，“波特，你在干什么。”斯内普说。

哈利垂眼，轻声说：“你之前说过，这是跟男人结婚的代价，我们要结婚了，我准备提前支付。”

“我对你没兴趣，尤其你这张脸，倒尽胃口。波特，收回你那些可笑的想法。”

哈利动作顿了顿，又缓缓地将衣扣系上，平静地说：“我知道了。”  
  



	5. Chapter 5

第5章 

周六，哈利准时到达地窖。

在敲门前他突如其来地有些忐忑，虽然前天在斯内普教授面前答应得很干脆，一副毫不畏惧将记忆给人看的样子，但实际上他的记忆里确实有很多他不愿意让其他人看到的部分，哈利想，如果当初不是被逼入绝境，斯内普教授是绝不会把自己的记忆交出来的吧，将自己毫无保留地袒露在另外一个人面前真的是一件很可怕的事情。

“波特，我会对你用摄神取念，看着我，不要做任何抵抗。”斯内普说。

“好。”哈利深深吸了一口气紧紧盯着对面男人的眼睛。

被人侵入大脑的感觉很不好受，阴冷、黏湿的触感让他眩晕到想呕吐，然而这都远远不及再次被强迫着回忆一遍那些不愉快的经历来得痛苦。

楼梯下黑暗封闭的橱柜、11岁生日时漫天飞舞的猫头鹰、罗恩和赫敏、初见的霍格沃茨城堡、邓布利多教授、刺痛的伤疤、糟糕的第一堂魔药课、倒在血泊中的独角兽、伏地魔破碎的灵魂穿透他的身体，一幕又一幕不停地在他脑海内闪现，而这仅仅只是一个学年的回忆，就已经让他筋疲力竭。

哈利从回忆中抽离，努力用双手支撑着不让自己摔倒在地，他看了一眼对面紧紧皱着眉头的男人喘息着小声问道：“教授，有什么问题吗？”为什么突然终止了摄神取念？

斯内普脸色愈发苍白，他抿紧嘴唇看着眼前气喘吁吁大汗淋漓的男孩儿一言不发。

“斯内普教授？”

等了很久也没得到回应，就在哈利尴尬地准备再询问一遍时男人终于开口了，用一种让哈利感到意外的语气。

“你在11岁之前一直睡在楼梯下的橱柜里？他们总那样打骂你？”斯内普艰难地缓慢开口，声音里满是干涩。

哈利没想到他的教授会注意到这个，他回过神来眨了眨眼睛，现在的气氛让他觉得有些别扭，他不自在地回道：“是的，教授。”

“邓布利多知道吗？”几天前他曾被透露过波特受到过虐待的事情，但那时他只以为那是邓布利多夸张的说辞，邓布利多一向偏爱格兰芬多的黄金男孩儿，他从来都不相信那个老人嘴里对波特的任何评价，是他错了吗？

“应该不知道吧，我没有告诉过邓布利多教授。”哈利不明白斯内普教授为什么要在这种无关紧要的事情上浪费这么多时间，现在难道不该继续对他摄神取念吗？

“为什么不说？告诉他或者麦格或者任何一个你信任的教授，波特，你为什么不说出来你一直以来都过得很糟糕的事实。”

哈利移开了一直盯着男人的视线然后捏了捏自己的衣角轻声说：“没有什么好说的，我想其他人也不会愿意听这些毫无意义的事情，都过去了，我现在活得很好，这就够了。继续吧教授。”

斯内普怔愣了很久才又抬起了魔杖。

一段又一段的回忆在他脑海里匆匆划过，直到摄神取念彻底结束时哈利才发现自己居然又哭了。哈利赶紧胡乱地擦了擦眼泪，太糟糕了，不仅是那些绝望的记忆，还有他再一次在他的教授面前表现出来的软弱。明明经历过那么多，他以为自己已经足够成熟了，但还总是在斯内普面前控制不住情绪，这样真的很难看。

斯内普见哈利已经平复了情绪才说道：“波特，你被人一忘皆空过，对你用这个魔咒的人不怀好意，你准备怎么做。”

他从上到下仔仔细细地看了一遍眼前的男孩儿才发现自己好像从来没有认识过他一样，斯内普第一次惊觉，眼前的人比起该死的詹姆波特来简直瘦小得夸张，连格兰芬多一向剪裁合体的校袍在他身上都显得空荡得不像样，而这一切都是他造成的。

是他让波特没有了父母；是他让波特不得不遭受虐待；是他让波特失去了他应得的一切。波特本该有一个十分混蛋却无条件宠爱他的父亲，一个温柔善良深爱他的母亲，一个完整幸福的家庭，而这所有的一切都被他亲手毁掉了，是西弗勒斯斯内普让哈利波特变得一无所有。

斯内普甚至想，如果在那时他没有因为迁怒赶走波特而是好好教会他大脑封闭术的话，这孩子是不是就不会失去仅剩的最后一个家人，他一度让波特失去了父亲母亲和教父，前几天还差点让波特失去了血脉相连的孩子。

他该恨我的，斯内普苦涩地想。

讽刺的是，直到现在，他还能在这孩子眼中看到坦然的信任与依赖，斯内普觉得自己再也不敢直视波特的视线了。

错了，一直以来都错了。他以为波特作为大名鼎鼎的大难不死的男孩儿会是在蜜罐中长大，像老波特那样被宠坏、傲慢、狂妄、自视甚高；他以为波特沉醉于莉莉的死亡换来的名气中，喜欢出风头、不知感恩；他更以为波特除了被伏地魔折磨外从来都是生活在幸福中……

他曾经在教导波特时指责过他‘只会像个胡闹的孩子一样没完没了地抱怨不公平，生活本来就不公平’，可波特一直生活在不公平中却从来都没有抱怨过，尤其当他学生生涯中遭受的很大一部分不公平来源于他那极度偏心的魔药学教授时。哈利波特的不幸全都是他造成的，而前几天他却还在恶劣地羞辱波特，即便如此，波特在知道了所有真相后也从来没有在他面前多说过一句过分的话，他想，他欠这孩子的，一辈子也还不清了。

哈利苦笑，“什么都不准备做，我都不知道那个人是谁，我也不能怎么样。”

“不，血缘指引魔法可以找到那个人。等孩子出生，就可以通过这个魔法找出孩子另外一个父亲。”

哈利长大了嘴巴惊讶地说：“还有这种魔法？”刚说完又猛地闭上了嘴巴，他又再一次在他的教授面前表现得像个巨怪一样无知，哈利低下头乖乖等待着即将到来的男人尖锐的讽刺。

“是，到时候我会亲手将那个人送进阿兹卡班。现在拿出你的魔杖，波特。”斯内普平静地说。

斯内普的语气完全出乎哈利的意料之外，没有一贯的嘲讽，没有阴阳怪气，更没有反感与冷漠，哈利有些讶异，用眼角的余光偷偷瞟了男人一眼，那张依旧面无表情的脸上什么都看不出来。

哈利从袖口中抽出自己的冬青木魔杖对着前方，然后在斯内普的演示下一遍一遍地跟着挥动魔杖，“我准备好了。”

斯内普点了点头，“好，现在开始。”

两人面对面同时挥动魔杖念出了那个古老的咒语，正对着的杖尖在魔咒念完的那一瞬间猛地冲出两道刺目的白色光芒，它们不断从两人魔杖顶端喷涌而出，而后慢慢稳定、逐渐成形。

哈利在一阵闭目又睁眼后终于看清了环绕在周围的物体，是一头优雅雄壮的牡鹿。它欢快地在哈利身边跳跃奔跑，额角上令人惊叹的鹿角随着动作轻轻颤动，美丽得不可方物。不多时，一只身体娇小的牝鹿轻跃过来，将其颈项贴在牡鹿身旁，而后撒娇般地轻轻磨蹭，它们交颈而立、互相舔舐，在此时耀眼光芒的衬托下显得异样圣洁、美好。

这是……守护神？哈利一眼就认出了在他眼前的是自己和斯内普的守护神，他的守护神和詹姆的一模一样，而斯内普教授的则与莉莉的守护神完全相同。哈利眨了眨眼，这个场面让他觉得有些诡异，眼前的两个守护神举止亲密无比，这简直就像是在看他父母的恩爱现场一样，哈利不知道他的教授现在是什么想法，斯内普教授会生气吗？

哈利抬眼透过层层叠叠的白光看向对面，认真观察了一会儿，发现男人可能是使用了大脑封闭术，他现在从那张苍白的脸上看不出任何表情，他的教授只是一直盯着两只互相嬉戏的守护神看而并没有其他反应。

哈利又收回了视线，他觉得眼前的东西可能并不是守护神，而仅仅只是外形和守护神形态一样。守护神是透明且毫无实体的魔法产物，这两只鹿却不同，他们在白色光芒一层一层地叠加下凝实得仿若活物。哈利眼睁睁地看着两只动物越来越凝实越来越紧固，最终同时缩小到拇指大小，然后其中白色的牝鹿飞跃着来到他身旁，自动延伸出一条透明的光线将其圈戴在他的脖颈之上。

哈利好奇地摸了摸静静躺在自己胸口的类似于雕塑的东西，却被小鹿湿热的舌头温柔地舔了一下，原来还会动？魔法真的很神奇啊。他看了一眼对面，发现男人的脖颈上也同样戴着东西，是属于哈利的那只牡鹿。

注意到哈利的目光，斯内普抿紧了嘴唇，说：“不用理它们，等婚姻魔法解除了它们自然会消失。”

“好的，教授。那么这个婚姻魔法算是完成了吗？”

“是。接下来我会每天给你输入一部分魔力保证你肚子里孩子的需求，所以波特，你得搬到地窖来住直到这个孩子出生。另外，为了保证你的安全，我希望你怀孕这件事不要再有其他人知道，哪怕是那位无所不能的万事通小姐和那位在格兰芬多已经加冕为王的韦斯莱先生。”

来了来了，终于来了，是他熟悉的嘲讽，不过为什么是针对赫敏和罗恩的？哈利有点迷惑。

“好。”哈利犹豫了半晌还是决定说出来，“斯内普教授，我、我不想找到孩子另一个父亲，我不想送他进阿兹卡班，事情已经发生了再怎么样也改变不了了，所以就这么算了吧。”

斯内普一直维持着的难得的平和终于被这句话狠狠地打破了，他是真的想不通为什么波特总是能精准地踩在每一个能迅速挑起他怒火的点上，也许波特家在这方面确实有惊人的天赋。

他冷冷地看着面前一脸天真的男孩儿压低声音说道：“波特，不要在我刚认为你还是长了脑子的时候就做出这种没有智商的巨怪都不会做的事！你真的知道自己在说些什么吗？那是一个恶心的强奸犯，他不顾你的意愿强暴、侵犯了你，给你灌下了生子魔药，最后恶毒地甩给了你一个一忘皆空，而你现在说不想要这种人渣被关进阿兹卡班？！大名鼎鼎的哈利波特也被救世主这个虚名迷昏头了吗，你居然要放过这样伤害过你的人？！我不允许。波特，无谓的善良等于愚蠢，我希望你那可怜的小脑瓜能完全理解这一点。”

哈利使劲儿摇了摇头急忙解释道：“不是这样，我的意思是，我不想让我的孩子知道他有一个那样的父亲，我想让我的孩子快乐地成长，而且如果要指控他的话，我就得在魔法部当着所有人的面将被……的事说出来，我受不了这个，求你…”

“好。如果有可能的话，我会直接用索命咒。”

哈利一惊，猛地扑上前去抓住男人胸口的衣服尖叫道：“不行！你明明知道使用不可饶恕咒会有什么后果的！我求你不要这样对我！我已经没有亲人了，求你，真的真的不要对我这么残忍……”

许久，男人身体僵硬地搂住埋在自己胸前小声啜泣的男孩儿艰难地开口，“好，我答应你，别哭了，哈利。”  



	6. Chapter 6

第6章 

“哈利，我要跟你坐一起！”罗恩溜到哈利身旁，笑嘻嘻地把纳威挤到了一边。在霍格沃茨重建后所有学生都被允许选修魔药课，没有任何门槛，所以梦想成为傲罗的学生基本都选择了这门课程，当然也包括了坩埚杀手纳威隆巴顿。

哈利听到这话终于从魔药课本里抬起头，疑惑地问道：“你平常不都是和赫敏坐一起吗，你们吵架了？”

“当然没有！”然后罗恩接着说：“这节课可是魔药课啊！梅林啊都快毕业了斯内普还那么苛刻，有必要吗！唉，我不想再被骂了，你就让我在你旁边蹭几节课吧。”

哈利听完罗恩的解释更加困惑了，“和我有什么关系？罗恩，你到底在说什么，我现在怎么都听不懂你的话了。”

罗恩见哈利是在认真地表示疑问，他惊讶地长大了嘴巴好一会儿才开口：“不要告诉我你真的一点都没有发现，哈利，纳威都坐在你旁边好几天了……”

“是的，纳威人很好，他帮了我很多，有什么问题吗？”

“梅林啊，原来你是真的一点都没察觉……”罗恩不可置信地捂了捂自己的眼睛，一副十分夸张的模样，然后说：“整个年级都知道了的事你居然一点都没发现？！兄弟，从上周开始斯内普就再也没针对过纳威了，就因为他坐你旁边！可恶，早知道我也这样做了，白白被斯内普挑了一个星期的刺，不管了，哈利以后所有的魔药课我都要坐在你这里！不过我也很好奇到底发生了什么，自从你上周搬去地窖之后斯内普好像就变了，之前我和赫敏还很担心你们会打起来，没想到白担心了。哈利，说实话，你是不是抓到斯内普什么把柄了？能不能偷偷告诉我？我也想享受一下这种待遇。”

“……”哈利从眼角余光里看到周围的人都伸长了脖子看向这边，包括大部分斯莱特林都在竖起耳朵装作不在意地偷听他们的对话，他一时无语。什么叫坐在他旁边就不会被斯内普教授针对，这句话怎么听起来这么奇怪？

上周，哈利听从斯内普的安排乖乖地搬去了地窖，当然，他和朋友们说的借口是去治疗。那时候哈利还很忐忑，斯内普一向讨厌他，除了五年级跟随他学习大脑封闭术以外他从来没有和斯内普长期单独相处的经历，五年级时的那次教学也让他的教授十分不愉快，所以哈利已经做好了心理准备，无论教授对他说什么或者做什么他都不会反对，斯内普为了与他毫无关系的孩子已经做出了很大的牺牲，他更不该再惹他的教授生气。

但出乎哈利意料的，搬去地窖后他居然和斯内普相处得很好，那个往日里总是喜欢针对他的男人在这段时间里表现得相当平和，没有尖利的讽刺，也没有刻意的为难，除了过于沉默外他在地窖没有感受到任何不适。

想到那天不太愉快的对话，哈利又有些了然，他大概能猜到斯内普的想法，无非就是看过他的记忆后无可避免地对他产生了些许同情，所以才会这样奇怪地对待他。其实哈利一点也不想要这些同情，应该说他就是因为不想其他人用同情的目光看他当初才会选择什么都不说，这种被人同情的感觉真的不是那么好受。

“哈利，回神！”

哈利瞬间从回忆中清醒过来，笑着看了一眼他最好的朋友，“罗恩，斯内普教授怎么可能有什么把柄，你该向赫敏问问有没有快速学好魔药的办法，这样教授就能少骂你一点了。”

罗恩恼怒地推了一下哈利的肩膀，忿忿地说：“那我还需要你帮我？每次问赫敏她都只有一个答案，永远都跟我说学习没有捷径，我怕了，还是算了。”说完又小声地补充道：“谁说学习没有捷径的，混血王子的课本就是捷径，哈利你还用那本课本成为了斯拉格霍恩最宠爱的魔药小王子呢！见鬼，那之后斯内普是不是把他所有课本都销毁了？我翻遍了霍格沃茨都没找到！”

哈利听完罗恩的抱怨后忍不住笑出了声，“原来你还找过那个啊？斯内普教授大概把他的课本都毁了吧，毕竟上面真的记录了很多危险的魔咒。”当初用神锋无影造成的后果让哈利现在想起来还依然心悸。

“我猜也是。算了，还是跟你坐一起比较好。”

哈利只能无奈地点点头。

不多时教室的门被突然地推开，斯内普一路气势汹汹地走到讲台上，面无表情地说道：“打开你们的课本，翻到第一百三十页。”

所有人在听到后第一时间照做，几年来的魔药课折磨已经让学生们产生了条件反射，对于斯内普的命令没有人敢慢一步执行。哈利也如此，他打开课本翻到那一页后有些怔愣，斯内普跳过了前几章的缓和剂而直接开始讲解稳定剂的制作过程。哈利觉得有点不妙，他确实没什么魔药天赋，在没有受到干扰的情况下做出来的魔药总是中规中矩，不至于不合格，但效果比起斯内普的样品却是大打折扣，所以从复课后他一直都会提前将课本上的制作过程一字不漏地强背下来，让自己不至于在动手时出现手忙脚乱而出错的情况，但今天斯内普打乱顺序的教学让他毫无准备，哈利在内心深深叹了一口气，悄悄地祈祷自己这次不要犯什么低级错误。

斯内普讲解时还不觉得，直到哈利亲自动手时才发现这有多么难。稳定剂是一种十分特殊的魔药，它不仅能治愈身体，对灵魂也有微妙的作用，巫师界里对灵魂也能起效的魔药很少见，稳定剂就属于其中稀少的一类，所以它的制作过程就更为繁复精细。将切好的药材按照书上的顺序慢慢放入坩埚后哈利紧绷的心情才稍稍放松了点，就在他刚准备抽出魔杖时就看到旁边的罗恩往坩埚里丢了一大把荨麻草，“等等罗恩！好像这个要到最后才放！”

“啊？是吗？！”罗恩说完便开始手忙脚乱地翻查课本，在发现自己确实操作失误并且面前的坩埚已经开始冒烟时他发出了绝望地哀叹：“不会是要炸了吧……”

就在哈利想说些什么安慰罗恩的时候他的腰被人一把揽住，整个人被一股轻柔的力道带着往后方退了好几步，而后搂住他的人又迅速松开了他的腰，与此同时，他能明显地感受到自己身上被甩了一道无声的护甲咒。

哈利还没来得及转身看背后的人是谁就先听见了一道低沉的声音，“韦斯莱，我从来都不指望你能做出多么出色的魔药，但至少不要在我的课堂上做出谋杀同学的行为，这一点很难做到吗？！”

整间教室里除了坩埚里熬制魔药的滋滋声外没有任何人发出其他声音，所有人大气都不敢喘，任谁都能看出斯内普现在的心情很不好，非常不好，他的脸色阴沉得简直能滴出墨水来，声音里压抑的怒火把向来粗神经的罗恩都吓了一跳。

“要知道，现在连隆巴顿先生都不会炸掉自己的坩埚了，我十分好奇你是如何对着课本上定死的步骤也能出错的。“

罗恩不自觉地抖了一下，小声开口：“我、我……”

斯内普没有等罗恩结结巴巴地把话说完就毫不留情地下了判决，”一个月的劳动服务，韦斯莱先生，今晚就开始。另外由于你的愚蠢行径，格兰芬多扣十分。”说完男人看了一眼哈利，然后对罗恩命令道：“你去跟隆巴顿搭档，让格兰杰坐这里。”

罗恩听完后条件反射性地想反驳，结果一抬头就败在了斯内普冰冷的视线之下，只得悻悻地去跟赫敏换位置。

在斯内普和罗恩都走后哈利看着眼前干干净净的坩埚叹了口气，在斯内普出声前的几秒他们的坩埚就被一个利落的无声无杖魔法给清理干净了，都不用思考，这肯定是斯内普教授做的。他又一次在他的教授面前出丑了，早知道应该先提醒罗恩所有关键步骤的，哈利在坩埚前默默地想。

好在赫敏过来搭档后他们的魔药制作过程无比顺畅，在下课前他们完美地完成了这剂复杂的魔药。在上交魔药时斯内普拿过来闻了一下后给了一个‘O’的评价，而后以极其不情愿的表情给格兰芬多加了十分。哈利没有什么特别的反应，但是赫敏肉眼可见地高兴坏了，直到走出教室时还在兴奋地对哈利念叨，“斯内普教授居然会给我一个O？！要知道他以前最多只肯给一个‘E’，太棒了！我就说我做出的魔药和书上的描述一模一样，怎么可能才只有‘E’的水平，要是教授不偏心的话肯定每次都能得到一个‘O’的！”

罗恩从两人背后窜出来郁闷地说：“恭喜你了。我可就被折磨惨了，斯内普一直紧盯着我和纳威不放，从我们拿起魔杖开始挑刺到下课结束，梅林啊他的脾气怎么越来越暴躁了，真是可怕！”说完后又搂过哈利的肩膀转脸笑嘻嘻地说道：“不提讨厌的人了。哈利，这周的魁地奇训练在星期四的下午，到时候我到地窖门口等你，我们一起去！”

哈利高兴地点了点头刚准备答应，然后又突然想起自己的特殊情况，笑容一僵，他轻轻地抚摸了一下腹部，说：“还是不了，我现在的身体情况打不了魁地奇，你去吧，到时候我在观众席给你加油。”

罗恩和赫敏听完后都有些紧张地询问哈利的状况，在得到他没有危险的信息后才安下心来。

一天的课程结束，在格兰芬多长桌上用完晚餐后哈利带着有些疲惫的身躯回到了地窖，一进门就发现斯内普已经坐在办公桌后批改作业了，他跟男人打了个招呼后来到了变形术变成的专属于他的小书桌前，却发现书桌上放着一本老旧破裂的《高级魔药制作》。

哈利使劲儿揉了揉自己的眼睛再看向书桌，发现旧课本还在，他小心地翻开这本看起来随时要散架的课本，果不其然，扉页上写着一行小字‘此书属于混血王子’。哈利盯着扉页看了几秒有些不知所措，混血王子不就是斯内普教授吗，他的教授现在把自己的书放在这里是什么意思，送给他了？还是有其他的暗示？

哈利转身刚准备询问，一直坐在办公桌后的男人就开口了，斯内普头也没抬，手上动作不停，平静无波地说道：“波特，只准在我的课上或地窖里使用它，不准尝试上面除了魔药外的任何咒语，明白吗。”

哈利闻言连连点头，“好的。”虽然很想问清斯内普这样做的原因，不过看着男人忙碌的样子哈利又默默地坐了回去。

花费了一些时间哈利终于完成了自己的作业，变形课的论文实在是有点难写，让他头疼了好一会儿，他转身想给自己倒杯水，却发现茶几上摆放了一个长颈瓶，里面流动着泛着银色光辉的迷人液体。

“喝了它。”

哈利眨了眨眼，毫不犹豫地就将这瓶魔药灌进了自己的肚子里。

男人见状挑了挑眉，“不先问清楚是什么魔药？”

哈利微微笑了一下，“不需要。不过如果你想告诉我的话我会好好记住的。”

斯内普起身，走到悬挂在墙壁上的收藏柜里拿出了另一瓶魔药，递给了哈利，“刚才的是强效保护药水，只作用于身体，服用后会在你的肌肤上附上一层魔法薄膜，能有效防止普通的物理伤害。记住它的颜色和气味，它和治愈药水很像，不要弄混。”男人又指了指哈利手中的魔药说道：“稳定剂，作用和制作方式今天都教过了，以后每周服用一次，你自己做。波特，鉴于目前你还是我的学生，我必须得提醒你，制作时当心点，不要把自己给毒死了。”

哈利尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，默默点头。

地窖又重新恢复到之前的静谧，哈利有些困了，正准备起身时男人又突然开口，声音很轻，如果不是此时室内安静得连彼此的呼吸声都能听清的话哈利几乎就要错过这句话了。

“两剂魔药配合服用后你暂时可以参加魁地奇的训练。”

哈利猛然抬头，急切地问道：“真的吗？！即使怀孕了也可以？！不会伤害到我的孩子吗？”

“不会。”

哈利在得到肯定的回复后一时高兴得不知道说什么好，他喜欢飞行的感觉，能再一次在球场上飞对他来说简直是个巨大的惊喜。在稍稍冷静后哈利想到了什么，犹豫了一会儿还是迟疑着开口，“我和罗恩的对话你都听到了？你是专门为了我才做了这两剂魔药的吗……”

男人抬眼，面无表情地回道：“闭嘴波特。没有事情做了就去睡觉，现在就消失在我面前，我不想看见你。”

直到洗漱完躺到了床上，哈利心跳还是没有缓和下来，他看见了，他刚刚亲眼看见他的教授脸红了，就在他揭穿了斯内普的作为后。虽然只是很薄的一丝绯红，但是真的是脸红，在男人那张苍白的脸上尤其明显。梅林啊他是亲眼见证他一向阴沉冷漠的教授害羞了吗……这算不算是斯内普教授的把柄？不过罗恩如果真的拿这个去威胁教授的话，他想，斯内普教授可能真的会杀了他和罗恩……


End file.
